This invention relates to a resilient coupling between two rotational shafts. More specifically, it relates to a coupling between two rotating shafts in which rotational forces are transmitted through a positive, inelastic interconnection, but yet provides an elastic, resilient response between the shafts for measuring the magnitude of the force transmitted and for absorbing and dampening force fluctuations.
In rotational drive systems, a direct, accurate and inexpensive method and apparatus for transmitting, sensing, measuring and responding to torque input is desirable. Further, if the device is placed in series with the drive system for greater accuracy, it must be capable of transmitting or measuring forces of large magnitudes with substantial variations. Finally, the unit should have resilient and dampening capabilities for modulating and smoothing torque input.
The prior art rotational coupling devices are believed to lack such wide applicability or to provide the inexpensive, accurate and reliable features of the instant invention as modified to meet the particular application. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,460 which issued to E. Marcus on Sept. 22, 1970 discloses a load sensor which uses a spring to interconnect and transmit rotational forces between rotating shafts. Although that disclosure may be contrasted in many ways, the instant invention seeks to utilize a relatively inelastic mechanical interlock between two shafts to transfer torque while resilient means are utilized primarily to control and measure the magnitude of transmitted torque.